


Can't Sleep

by boneslegendaryhands



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneslegendaryhands/pseuds/boneslegendaryhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night phone call between Nick & Kelly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from [tristinawright](http://www.tristinawright.tumblr.com):
> 
> Kelly's laying in bed in his cabin, wide awake and alone and fucking horny as all hell. But he knows Nick had a long day and needs sleep so he just stares at his phone, weighing the options of calling Nick for phone sex and either it being a really good payoff or just irritating the fuck out of his fiance. Finally, he just rolls his eyes and dials Nick's number.

Kelly sighed, staring at his phone, debating pressing the send button. He was lonely and horny and unable to sleep, and really wanted to call Nick. But it was 1am there in Colorado, 3am in Boston, and he knew Nick had a long day. He set the phone down and shoved his hand under the waistband of his pajama bottoms and stroked his cock a few times. It wasn’t what he needed.

He picked up his phone and stared at his background pic. It was one of him and Nick that he had taken the last time they were out on Nick’s boat. It was a gorgeous day, warm and sunny, and they were both in sunglasses and swim trunks. He ran this thumb over the photo, recalling the moment that picture was taken. They were a little bit drunk and lounging on one of the deck chairs after a furious make out session, Kelly lying between Nick’s legs. Both their lips were wet and swollen and they both had shit-eating grins on their faces. Kelly smirked, recalling what happened shortly after that photo was snapped. Yeah, that was a good day.

Kelly tapped the Contacts button on his phone. It opened automatically to the favorites page and Nick was listed first. He knew he shouldn’t call this late, but he pressed his name anyways.

“Kels?” the voice answered after a few rings, gruff and raspy from sleep.

“Hey babe.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I was just laying here, horny and lonely. Sorry for calling so late.” Kelly heard rustling on the other end and he knew Nick was changing positions.“You don’t have to apologize for calling. Ever.”

“I know, but it’s late.”

“Doesn’t matter, Kels.”

“I miss you,” Kelly told him.

“I miss you too.”

Kelly grinned. No matter how much time they spent together, or how secure he was in how Nick felt about him, he loved hearing things like that. “So,” he said with a chuckle. “What are you wearing?”

“Not a goddamn thing,” Nick told him.

“Fuck,” Kelly said, removing his pajama bottoms and tossing them on the floor.

“What are you wearing?” Nick asked.

“I’m naked for you babe.”

“That’s what I like to hear. Can you do something for me?”

“Anything, Nick.”

“Touch yourself.”

Kelly’s inhaled deeply. “Tell me how you want me to.”

“Take your index and middle finger and suck on them. Make them wet,” Nick instructed. He could hear slurping noises and Kelly humming as he complied and then a pop when he pulled them out of his mouth.

“Nick…”

“Now run your fingers along the underside of your cock. Pretend it’s my tongue.”

Kelly moaned as he did what Nick instructed, his mind picturing Nick between his legs and his tongue on his dick.

“That’s it babe. Now do it again. And then I want you to take yourself in your hand and stroke yourself for me.”

“Jesus,” Kelly whispered as his hand enclosed his erection, stroking slowly. He couldn’t decide what was making him harder, his hand or Nick’s voice. God he loved Nick’s voice.

“That’s it babe, keep stroking,” Nick said, his own voice stuttering. “Now take the lube and put it on your fingers.”

Kelly’s breath caught as he reached over to his nightstand and fumbled for the bottle he had stashed in there. He flicked the cap open with his thumb, still stroking himself, and managed to squeeze a huge dollop of lube onto his hand. “Ok.”

“Open yourself up for me, Kels.”

Kelly slid his fingers along his cock, down along his perenium and circled his hole. Carefully, he inserted one finger inside. “Fuck.”

“That’s it baby, work yourself open for my cock.”

Kelly thrust his finger in and quickly added a second, scissoring his fingers as he thrust in. “Fuck.”

“That’s exactly what I’m going to do babe. Fuck you so hard, you’ll feel it the next day.”

“Oh god, Nick. Please tell me, are you touching yourself?” Kelly was breathless, could barely speak.

“Yes, babe, I’m stroking my cock. Thinking of how good you feel. How good it feels inside you. Are you ready for me yet?”

Kelly added a third finger, his hips thrusting onto his hand as he stroked his own cock. “Yes. Fuck yes.”

“Oh god Kels, I’m licking and biting at your nipple, taking it between my teeth. Slowly making my way down your chest. I’m pushing into you. God Kels, you feel so good. You feel like home. Fuck.”

Kelly added a fourth finger, the movements mimicking how Nick felt inside him. Kelly bit his lower lip, a moan escaping his lips. “Oh god, Nick, you feel so good.”

“How many fingers you got?”

“Four,” Kelly moaned.

“That’s it baby, fuck yourself. That’s me fucking you. My dick.”

“Oh god, Nick, I want you so bad.”

“I know babe, me too. I want to hear you come. Fuck yourself. Give it to me.”

Kelly groaned and sped up his hands. He wanted Nick, but his voice on the phone was the next best thing. He could picture Nick whispering into his hear. “Oh goddddd…”

“No!” Nick shouted. “You don’t say his name, you say mine!”

Kelly’s cock jumped at that, remembering the first time they had fucked. It never failed, no matter how many times Nick said that, it always made Kelly hard. He gripped his dick tighter, stroked himself faster, thrust his fingers into himself harder. “Oh god, Nick.”

“That’s it babe, let go. Let me hear you come.”

A few strokes of his hand a few thrusts of his fingers was all it took and Kelly spurted his release all over his own stomach, crying out Nick’s name. He moaned out Nick’s name as he did, the warm seed spreading over his abdomen.

The sound of Kelly coming was all it took for Nick. A few more quick strokes of his own cock and he shouted as he came over his stomach. “Fuck babe.”

They both breathed heavily into the phone for a few moments.

“I love you, Nick.”

“Love you too, Kels.”

“I miss you.”

Nick sighed. “I miss you too. Just a few more days.”

Kelly grinned. “I know. I can’t wait. Four whole days together.”

“It’s gonna be amazing. You gonna be able to sleep now?”

Kelly nodded. “Yeah, I think so. Sorry for waking you.”

“Babe, don’t ever apologize for calling me. Doesn’t matter what time, I love hearing your voice.”

“Love you, Nicko.”

“Love you too, Kels.”

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight. See you in three days.”

Kelly smiled as he pressed the end button. Yeah, calling Nick was a good choice. Three more days and they’d be able to reenact that scene in person. Phone sex was good. But nothing compared to the feeling of Nick inside him for real. It felt like home.


End file.
